


The Wolf

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Series: Lost and looking for Home [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pining, Pining Derek, Poison, Returning Home, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Wolf by Fever Ray</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> The Wolf by Fever Ray

##  **"The Wolf" by** **FEVER RAY**

**Eyes black, big paws and  
It's poison and  
It's blood   
And big fire, big burn  
Into the ashes   
And no return  
**

The sound of feet pounding on the ground..his own feet is the only thing he hears. His breathing is ragged and he's still moving through the trees. It's been months since he last saw Stiles. Since that night at the Weird Sisters (Scotts name for them) house. Since he finally told Stiles the truth. How the other hadn't reacted well and how he ended up learning the awful truth about Stiles and how they couldn't be together like he wanted. The one woman (Sister he remembered Stiles calling her..though she wasn't his sister..his real sister was still missing  and hadn't that been a shock to the Sheriff to find that his first born who everyone had thought was gone wasn't dead ) had told them what had to be done. Derek had offered his self right then..but Stiles..Stiles just laughed and said harshly. 

 

“What makes you think I want a mangy mutt like you? You're a drunk Hale..and I've outgrown you..all of you.”

**  
We took you out  
From your mother’s womb  
Our temple, your tomb  
Can be your pick  
Not pawned  
The poisonous blood  
**

It burned like no fire ever had. Hearing those words out of Stiles mouth. What hurt the most was that he was right. Derek had let his self go..instead of trying to hunt Stiles down he let the boy..no man go. Hadn't bothered to try and find him until the quilt and anger of being left consumed him and by then he wasn't who he was. He'd become a good alpha to his pack but he still let his self fall apart. He was his own poison in his blood. 

**  
We've been calling  
Black paw who’s soaring  
**

He ran harder and faster..he never realized he'd shifted that it was his paws hitting the grown and not his feet. It came easier now..he stopped fighting his wolf but still his wolf mourned that their mate did not want them. He still held out though. One day he'd be worthy of Stiles..he wasn't going to stop until he was. Until then he would run, he would fight until the poison bleed from his veins and he was again the person he was before Kate..before the fire. 

**  
**

**We go out in the morning  
Down the trail  
To somewhere**

 

Morning dawned bright and clear cutting through the fog that had surrounded the preserve. He was just making it back to the house when he heard footsteps. Quiet ones that made the leaves crunch under foot. He felt darkness that slithered into the back of his mind and for a brief moment he thought it was Stiles but it wasn't possible. Stiles was still in Oklahoma..so who?

**  
You are the sound that I hear  
You are the sound that I hear  
We are not standing  
We are falling**

**  
** Walking along a path towards the finished Hale house a woman walked. Her face hidden behind a dark red cloak lined in black fur. A charcoal grey wolf walking beside her it's green eyes searching the path ahead of them keeping it's ears open. Finally they reach the clearing that the house was in and she glanced down at the wolf with a sharp fanged smile which he returned. 

 

“Welcome home.”

 

 

 


End file.
